1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to levelers for tables and the like and, more particularly, to an improved table leveler which, when installed on the legs of a table, allows convenient foot-actuated adjustment to compensate for uneven floors.
2. Description of the Background
Many tables have a seemingly ever-present wobble that causes constant irritation. Such wobbling generally results from equal table legs on an uneven floor. Although the problem may be fixed by inserting skids beneath the short leg(s), this is only a temporary solution and usually requires a prolonged search for a makeshift skid of the proper size. There are prior art levelers for tables and the like. These typically include a simple metal foot with extending bolts that can be inserted into the bottom of each leg to an adjustable depth. These are common items and are readily available. However, in all known variations the metal feet have a fairly small diameter and cannot easily be rotated by hand (especially if bearing the weight of the table). Some do come equipped with a hex collar to allow rotation by a hex wrench. Unfortunately, use of a hex wrench is not always convenient, especially in a setting such as a restaurant. In this context, there are a multitude of tables which regularly need adjustment. Neither restauranteurs or their customers want to be seen on their hands and knees.
Accordingly, it would be a great advantage to provide a leveler for allowing quick and easy adjustment of table legs and the like by manipulation with the feet.